


Bora Bora

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Tony finds out that you're extremely ticklish.





	Bora Bora

You washed the dishes diligently as you hummed the song that has been stuck in your head for the past week. Over you saw Tony and flashed him a smile, “Hello, my love.”

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he said, coming from behind you to wrap his arms around your waist only for you to squirm and grab a knife that you held to his throat. He put his hands up with his eyes wide, “Whoa, all I did was try to give you a hug. What’s the knife for, Y/N?”

You sighed and quickly put the knife down, turning off the running water, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m actually really ticklish, so it was kind of an instinctive action.” You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Tony squinted his eyes and tilted his head, “So your first instinct was to grab a knife and hold it to my throat? I’d hate to be the first person to find that out.”

You huffed and smiled, “You’re actually the first person who I let get close enough to find out.”

A cheeky smirk appeared across his face as he raised his brow, “I’m the only person in the entire world who knows that you're ticklish”

You pressed your lips together and nodded, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Well… the only living one, that is.”

He put one hand over his mouth and gasped for dramatic effect, “Are you insinuating that you killed them?”

“Ha ha. You’re so funny, Anthony Edward Stark.”

“Oh, full name. I really should back off while I’m still breathing, shouldn’t I?”

You kissed him on the lips and gave his butt a tap, “The probability of me killing you would be much lower if you drop it right now.”

“As you wish,” he said, gazing lovingly into your eyes.

With a smile, running your fingers through his hair, you rested your head against his chest, “If you ever tell anyone, I will not hesitate to tell everyone about what happened in Bora Bora during our honeymoon.”

“Y/N, You wouldn’t actually.”

“Try me, babe. Try me.”


End file.
